


(Kazakh) Gentlemen Prefer Blonds

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuri just wanted a night alone with his boyfriend. That was before Minami Kenjirou came along for the ride.It works out.Thanks to larkscape for making sure all the arms and legs were in the right place; if any extras are still floating about it's on me.





	(Kazakh) Gentlemen Prefer Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> See the endnotes for additional content notes.

Yuri hadn't even realized it had happened until they were clear. One minute they were in the Broadmoor ballroom after Worlds, and it was too loud and too noisy and too _drunk,_ and the next the three of them were out in the hallway, gulping in fresh air and fleeing from the chaos.

Three of them.

"Thank you," Minami Kenjirou said. 

Otabek nodded.

Yuri replayed the last two minutes in his head. Otabek interrupting Yuri’s conversation with the Riedell representative to say, sorry to interrupt, but the guy from the _Times_ needs just one more photo--

He must have scooped Minami up along the way, too. 

Yuri looked over at Otabek. _Why?_

"I've got a room to myself," Otabek said. “Come on.”

Minami held up the half-full champagne bottle he must have grabbed on his way out and wiggled it happily.

Yuri looked over at Otabek. Otabek was smiling. 

Fuck. "Yeah, fine," he said.

"You think they'll miss us if we don't come back?" Minami asked. "At our Nationals, they expect you to stay for the whole thing, but this--I don't know, I guess it feels different. There’s so many more skaters, from so many different places."

"Did you talk to all your sponsors?" Otabek asked.

"The ones that were there, yeah."

"You're safe." Otabek hit the elevator button. "If anyone asks, it took longer than you thought to get the photo, you were tired, you went to bed. The photographer was from the _Times,_ no, you don't remember which _Times."_

"How many times have you done this?" Minami asked.

Otabek shrugged. "Enough. It works, though I wouldn’t try it _too_ often. But you stayed through the end last year."

“Cool!” Minami stretched. He'd gained a little muscle in the off-season, though he was still kind of tiny. Yuri was taller than both of them now. Not a _lot_ taller. But taller.

Weird to think that Otabek had seemed so much bigger when they'd first met. Of course he was still broader, more muscular. He'd taken his suit jacket off ages ago and Yuri could see his biceps through his thin dress shirt. His tie was already loose. Fuck, he looked good.

Minami kept talking. Yuri let it wash over him. He was a good skater. Charismatic. Probably got more points than he should because the crowds loved him so much. Pretty, too. Prettier now he'd gotten that stupid streak out of his hair and was just blond. And his ass had gone up a level between last season and this one. At least a level.

Otabek led the way down the hall.

How did you know?" Minami asked.

"Hm?" Otabek said, pulling himself back from some thought. "Oh, he likes--" he waved his hand-- _"exotic_ skaters."

Minami shuddered. "They always have some kind of type. Katsuki-kun warned me about him, but he kind of had me cornered. I owe you."

"Damn right you do," Yuri said. Otabek shot him a look. He walked his fingers up Yuri's spine as they walked down the hallway, probably to try and make it up to him. Good. Yuri should get some _groveling_ for this.

Otabek unlocked the door and held the door for Minami and Yuri to walk through. They were finally alone, except Minami Kenjiro was in the room for some fucking reason. Yuri pushed his hair out of his face.

Minami pulled his jacket off and kicked off his shoes as the door to Otabek's room closed behind them. "This is nice," he said. "It's bigger than my room! You're lucky."

"Mostly," Otabek said, kicking his own shoes off. "Coach has rewards points. But then she wants to have all our meetings in here. It feels like I don't have much time to myself until after the competition's over." He opened up the wardrobe and hung up his jacket. "Just--sit wherever. Do you want ice for the champagne?"

"I think it’s fine," Minami said. "I don't like it that much anyway."

Yuri snagged the bottle; that was the least Minami owed him. He took it to the center of Otabek's stupidly large bed--it must have been a king, at least-- and took a drink. The champagne tasted gross, but he liked the warmth spreading through his body. He slunk down and let his head rest on the pile of pillows.

Otabek looked over at him and extended his hand. Yuri sighed and handed him the bottle. Otabek took a drink, handed the bottle over to Minami, and sat on the side of the bed. his hip against Yuri's side. It felt good, but it also reminded Yuri of what he'd wanted to do and wasn't doing. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Yuri said, knowing he was sulking and not caring much. He turned his attention to Minami. "What's the big deal? You acted like Otabek was your knight in shining armor."

“He’s one of the grabbier ones,” Otabek said.

Yuri looked between them, confused. 

"You don't know what we're talking about?” Minami asked.

Otabek shook his head.

“How do you not know what--"

“Yakov,” Otabek said. “I heard he put his foot down years ago, and now they're afraid of him.” His hand brushed Yuri’s hair, casual, gentle.

Minami just shook his head and took a long drink. Friggin' Japanese skaters could _drink._ "He's not 'exotic,' either."

"Natural blond," Otabek said. "Totally the wrong type."

Yuri caught on. "The sponsors hit on you.” 

"Yakov really _does_ look out for you," Minami said. The mattress sagged for just a second as he sat on Yuri’s free side. "That's so cool! I think it's easier when your coach is a guy. They take them more seriously. But still--"

"Victor helps, too," Otabek said. "He flirts. Takes the heat off. It's just me representing Kazakhstan a lot of the time. And Katsuki--" He waved his hand vaguely.

"Yuuri-kun's shyer," Minami said, defensively. 

"It's not his fault," Otabek agreed, holding out his hand for the bottle. "And we're...used to it, I guess. At least the Naver rep wasn't here tonight."

“Naver?” Yuri asked.

"Naver," they both said simultaneously. Minami dropped down, propping himself on his elbows. "That guy is the _worst,"_ he added.

Yuri frowned. "Richard--whatever his name is?" He was tall and grey-haired. Yuri had always thought he looked like a friendly uncle. “What does he do?”

"Well," Minami said, wiggling closer on the mattress. "Richard-san likes to meet promising young skaters. You know, the ones with potential. Who could really go somewhere. Someday."

"Get to know them better." Otabek leaned into Yuri's shoulder. "You're a very promising young man. We should talk. Has anyone told you what a strong jawline you have?"

"Come on, let's have a little talk. Just the two of us," Minami said, shifting his weight so he was on the same level as Yuri. "You know, we've helped a lot of young skaters with their careers. People like you." His thigh pressed hard into Yuri's. 

"Just a little...intimate conversation," Otabek added. He walked his fingers across the back of Yuri's hand.

Yuri shuddered; that felt way too fucking good. "You're telling me the Naver rep tries to feel you up."

"Sometimes he just--" Minami stretched again, exaggeratedly, and reached an arm around Yuri's shoulders-- "wants to get a little _closer."_

"That's...not better," Yuri said.

Minami winked at him. "But aren't we all _friends_ here, Yuri-san?"

Yuri was horrified, mentally. Physically...maybe a little less so. Otabek was close, and Minami kept shifting closer. And it'd been a _good_ night. He was still buzzing from the exhibition skate, the party, the champagne. Usually by now he'd have Otabek's pants off. Usually by now--

"You didn't answer his question," Otabek murmured, _right_ in his ear, and Yuri was startled enough that he jumped a little, right into Minami. Minami was warmer than Otabek. Slimmer.

"It's all right, Otabek-san,” Minami said. “I _know_ we're all friends. We'll be _very_ close--" He turned his face toward Yuri, his mouth near the nape of Yuri's neck. "Don't you think?"

For a second, the tension between them was thick, hot, almost visible. Yuri's mouth felt dry.

Then Minami laughed. "Anyway, that's what it's like. With 'call me Richard, please.' Is there any more champagne left?"

Otabek handed the bottle over, his arm close to Yuri's chest. "You picked a good bottle."

"I said, I owe you! Especially after what you told me about the _Times._ I’m going to use that _all the time.”_ He shifted, sitting up a little more.

"I figured you'd be a goody-goody two shoes," Yuri said.

That time Otabek was the one to laugh. “You don't win medals being a pushover."

“You sure don’t.” Minami took the bottle with his left hand, not moving his right arm from around Yuri. Definitely more slender than Otabek. It didn't feel bad. He didn't look bad, either. His dark eyes were almost as pretty as Katsuki's.

...shit, he'd hit the champagne, all right. Where had all that come from?

"I like the Evian rep," Minami said. "He feels you up, but he's _nice_ about it."

"He's never tried to feel me up," Otabek said.

"Seriously?" Minami said. "He goes for me first off! Always tries to get me to sit in his lap."

"You must not be his type," Yuri said, "too bad."

"I'm not--I'm not _jealous,"_ Otabek said, sounding jealous. "Just...confused."

"A lot of people have things for Japanese guys," Minami said. "Look at Victor."

"Victor doesn't have a Japanese guy thing," Yuri protested. "He has a Katsu--a Katsuki thing."

"What's your thing?" Minami said. "What do you like?" His mouth was very, very close to Yuri's.

"He likes being worshipped," Otabek said, sinking down on the mattress. He bit at Yuri's ear. "Waited on."

Yuri felt vaguely insulted, even as his cock took the cue to go from half-mast to rock hard. "Look, I don't--"

"And you like waiting on him?" Minami asked. "Worshipping?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Yuri could hear Otabek's smile. "Look at him." He pulled Yuri's tie away from his neck, and Yuri pulled his chin up in response. Otabek's lips met his, gentle, and Yuri could taste the champagne. 

Minami's hand had slid onto his thigh.

Shit.

"Wow," Minami said. 

Okay. Minami sounded suitably impressed. And he looked pretty good. And he smelled _really_ good. 

"You want to?" Otabek asked, and it took Yuri half a second to realize he was asking Minami.

"Is it all right?" Minami asked, his eyes flicking to Yuri’s.

"Sure," Yuri said, licking his lips. "Let's see what you've got."

Minami grinned. "Yeah," he said, and leaned down to kiss Yuri.

Yuri shouldn't have been shocked that Minami was a good kisser, but he was. He didn't use too much tongue, and he pressed in, asked without being demanding. He tasted good under the champagne, too. Yuri's cock throbbed.

Otabek made a strangled little noise. _Oh._

"Good?" Yuri asked, when he broke the kiss.

"Amazing," Minami said. 

Otabek pulled Yuri's tie fully off. "Good," he said. 

"Can I kiss both of you?" Minami asked. "Please?"

"Knock yourself out," Yuri said, and Minami wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled him in.

Fuck. Okay, that was pretty hot to watch, especially when Otabek reached over and took Minami's face with his hand to get a better angle. Yuri reached over and yanked at Minami's tie; Otabek's would be an extra step, with his little eagle tiepin, but Minami's was simply tied. Cheap, too. He was better off without it.

Shit, he was turning into Victor.

Minami wiggled out of his jacket. "You're both so..." He bit his lower lip, looked back and forth between them. "Thank you," he said, a little breathlessly, and went for Yuri again. 

His hair was soft, and his fingers were slender and warm as they started on Yuri's shirt buttons. Somewhere to Yuri's right, Otabek was sitting up, pulling his shirt and tie off; Yuri heard the fabric hit the floor. Then he was lying down next to Yuri, reaching around his chest to pull Yuri's shirt back and off, teasing a nipple with his thumb as he went. 

Yuri wiggled against him, in part to help him get the shirt free, in part just to feel Otabek's chest and thighs and dick. Otabek was hard too. No surprise, after that little groan he'd made. No surprise after getting Minami's tongue down his throat. Otabek licked at his neck again. Fuck.

Minami still had his shirt on. They had to fix that.

Minami squealed a little as Yuri started working on his shirt buttons, and it wasn't even annoying. _"You're both gorgeous,"_ he said, in Japanese, then stuttered it again in English.

Otabek's hand stroked over Yuri's dick, enough to tease but not enough for any real friction. Yuri cursed at him, thrusting his hips forward. Minami shimmied out of his shirt and jacket and sucked at Yuri's neck.

Otabek's fingertips found the top button of Yuri’s shirt. "More?"

"Don't even fucking think about stopping," Yuri said.

Minami giggled. "Good," he said. 

Yuri licked his lips. "Kiss him again," he said. "Let me watch."

"Sure," Minami said.

Yuri propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch them better. Minami had put the bottle down at some point to have both hands free, and he put one on Otabek's back and the second on Yuri's shoulder, spreading his fingers wide like he couldn't possibly touch enough of them otherwise. 

Otabek twisted a hand in Minami's hair. He looked _hungry._

Yuri grabbed Minami's hand and licked at his index finger. The moan Minami gave in response was gratifying, so he went ahead and sucked his finger in. Minami made a tiny, urgent noise deep in his throat. Otabek broke the kiss, looked down at Yuri like he wanted to swallow him whole.

Yuri swallowed around Minami's finger and Otabek's eyes went wide.

Minami pulled away from them both, just long enough to shift his weight, straddle Yuri on the bed. His smile was disconcertingly enthusiastic. "You like being worshipped, huh?"

"I feel like that might play to your strengths," Otabek said, dryly. 

"Maybe," Minami said, and winked at Yuri. "You are pretty hot."

"I'm flattered, Minami- _kun."_

Minami's smile was all pointy teeth, like the world's perkiest vampire. "You think you've earned that?"

"I'm not calling you _senpai."_

Minami thrust his hips into Yuri's. "What if I have things to teach you?"

Yuri glanced over at Otabek just in time to catch his grin. "You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

Otabek shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Yuri hooked an arm around Minami's waist, pulled him down, kissed him hard, felt Minami's erection grinding into his own. "Fine, _senpai,"_ he said, by Minami's ear, tracing along his ribs with his fingertips. "Show me what you've got."

Minami shuddered a little. "I'll do my best," he said, and put his hand on Yuri's hip. "But we can't leave Otabek alone, can we? You don't want him to get lonely..." He fluttered his eyelashes.

"I can't believe you," Yuri said.

It should have been annoying, the way Minami kept laughing, but it was bright, joyful. Minami ground into Yuri again, but he pushed himself upright as he did it, pulling away from Yuri's arm and leaning back to Otabek. 

Otabek pushed Minami's hair back from his face, kissing his cheek instead of gravitating back to his mouth. "Nipples," he said. "They're sensitive."

"Are they," Minami said thoughtfully. "Hands or mouth?"

Otabek bit at his earlobe. "Surprise me."

"You're not asking me?" Yuri said. "I thought I was the one getting worshipped."

"Later," Otabek said, affectionately, indulgently. "He's getting to know you now."

Minami dropped to Yuri's chest and licked his left nipple. Yuri moaned and bucked up against him. Minami hummed, happily, and licked him again. Otabek was teasing Yuri's right nipple with his fingers. "Damn it," Yuri said. "Don't just--fuck, Otabek--"

Otabek said, “Look at me,” and kissed Yuri when he turned his head.

Yuri was burning, head to toe, his cock aching, pressing against the slit in his briefs. 

Minami's mouth moved from his nipple to his navel, Minami's tongue dipping in and making him shiver. 

"You're ticklish there?" Otabek said, breaking their kiss. He sounded delighted.

"Just--feels weird," Yuri lied, and squirmed in Otabek's arms.

"Fuck," Otabek said, into his ear. "You look so good right now."

"Yeah?"

"You both do," he said, reaching over and ruffling Minami's hair. 

Minami lifted his head up and sucked at Otabek's fingers again. "You didn't say what you liked."

"I--I like this," he said.

Minami nipped at him. "Watching?"

Otabek sucked in air like he’d been caught out.

"Not _just_ watching," Yuri said. "He likes a lot of things."

"Okay," Minami said happily, and slid his hands to Yuri's waistband. "Can I--"

Otabek moaned, and Yuri could feel the rumble in his chest.

"Fuck," Yuri said. "Yeah. Do it."

Minami mouthed at his cock through his trousers first, and Yuri stuffed the back of his hand in his mouth before he shouted. 

Otabek sucked at Yuri's neck, bit at his collarbone. He was the one to unbutton Yuri's trousers, pull the zipper down as Minami mouthed and licked at his briefs. Yuri wanted to thrust into his mouth, hold Minami’s face in place. Instead, he grabbed onto the sheets with one hand and reached for Otabek with the other.

Otabek slid Yuri's hand into his mouth, sucked on Yuri's fingers one by one. Yuri squirmed; his dignity was gone, but fuck dignity, Minami was _good_ with his mouth. 

“Want me to keep going?" Minami asked, looking back up at him.

"Fuck," Yuri panted. "Didn't I tell you to fucking do it?"

Minami laughed again. He took the waistband of Yuri's briefs with his teeth, and slowly, carefully, pulled them down, past Yuri's hard-on, using his hands so nothing got caught. "Okay," he said, balancing on his elbows. "Otabek has a point."

"What point?"

"Looking at you. It's nice."

"Fuck off," Yuri snapped, but then Otabek did some kind of shift and slid Yuri into his lap, between his legs, so he could feel Otabek's erection pushing into his ass. 

"You should take his trousers the rest of the way off," Otabek suggested, like Yuri hadn't even said anything. "Yours too."

Minami nodded and pulled the fabric free from Yuri's legs. Otabek sucked at Yuri's neck again, teased a nipple that was already past sensitive with his fingers. They watched Minami pull his pants and briefs off. Minami’s cock bobbed against his stomach, hard, thick. Not 'how can I fit this in?' thick, just...kind of a nice thickness. Thick enough to give Yuri ideas. 

"He likes it when you appreciate how fierce he is. How strong."

Minami licked his lips. "I've seen you jump," he said. "I know you're strong.” He glanced at Yuri’s cock. “You want to come fast now, or should I go slow?" 

Yuri smirked at him. "You think you can make me? I'm good for another round if you can handle it."

Minami kneeled back from his perch on the end of the bed. "Let me show you."

Yuri wasn't sure whose hand was wrapped in his any more, whose fingers were stroking his sides. Otabek was nibbling at his ear again, because Otabek had an ear thing, not that Yuri minded. He smelled good. Shit, Minami did too. He wore some kind of expensive Japanese cologne, sharp and spicy. Lickable.

Yuri turned his face and kissed Otabek again. He felt the little hum under Otabek’s breath as he got his hand on Otabek's chin and pulled his mouth closer. 

That was when Minami licked the base of his cock, a long, slow stripe that had Yuri turning back, clutching at air and gasping for air. “Mother _fuck--”_

Minami laughed next to his dick and did it again. Otabek had grabbed his hips, was holding him down, and having both of them on him, at him, was wild, overwhelming. 

“I give really, really good head,” Minami said happily, and licked Yuri’s cock a third time, then took the head into his mouth. 

Yuri groaned, his hips trying to thrust up, his toes curling and uncurling. 

Minami wasn’t wrong; he had a nice mouth, wet and warm and relentless. He used his tongue, just a little, and didn’t pull any bullshit with his teeth. 

Otabek kept nibbling, touching, tasting. It felt like electricity was coursing through Yuri’s body, top and bottom.

It felt like they wanted to eat him alive, and maybe he wanted to be eaten. Fuck. He wasn't going to last. "He's good?" Otabek asked, and licked his earlobe.

"Good," Yuri said. "Shit. Yeah. Don't fucking stop--"

"No," Otabek said, and _fuck_ he was hard, they were both so hard. Otabek licked Yuri's shoulder, sucked at his skin. His fingers were digging hard into Yuri's hips. "He likes it when you touch his balls," he told Minami.

 _I'm right here,_ Yuri wanted to say, but he couldn't put any words together when Minami was sucking like that, when his fingers had started teasing the hair on Yuri’s balls. _How is he so good at this?_

Otabek's cock was beneath him, rubbing between his cheeks. Yuri wiggled back into him, and Otabek's grip tightened.

"Yura," Otabek said, into his ear. "Close?"

Yuri nodded.

Otabek took one hand off his hip and teased at Yuri’s nipple, and _sonofamotherfuckingwhore_ his teeth were back in Yuri's shoulder, and he was lost, fucking lost, crying out, his hips jerking into Minami's face despite Otabek's best efforts to hold him down. He was over the edge, past, hurtling down fast with only Otabek's arms keeping him from losing himself completely.

"Shit," he said, when he could breathe.

Otabek’s voice held a little concern through the lust. "You're--"

Minami laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wiped his mouth. "Who's next?"

"Save the old man for last," Yuri said cheerfully, and Otabek pinched his hip, the dick.

Minami's laugh was musical. "Okay," he said. He stood up, looked at them both, his eyes wide and dark. _"Wow,_ you're--"

Yuri pulled Minami up so they were face-to-face again; Minami made a happy little moan and put a hand on Yuri's cheek. Yuri wondered how much he moisturized; Yuri's hands were always rough as hell from the cold, gloves or no gloves, and Otabek’s weren’t much better. Yuri put his arms around Minami, felt the muscle in his chest and back, kissed him, just a soft touch of his lips.

"Mmmm," Minami hummed, almost purred.

"Let me see," Otabek said, and Yuri felt him shift, getting up on one elbow.

"So what now?" Minami asked, his voice bright. "If it's my turn, what now?"

"The thing is," Yuri said, and fuck, he was getting hard again, "Otabek likes doing it. The worship thing. He'd probably do it to you, too, if you want."

Minami looked up. "Oh," he said. "Really?"

Yuri stroked the side of Minami's face, slow, deliberate, and felt Minami shudder. "Try it," he said.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Yuri said. Otabek was _his._ Minami was cute, and he was good with his mouth, but that wasn't going to change that. "Go ahead."

Minami sat up, perching on the far end of the mattress. "Otabek-kun," he said, his voice solid, commanding. "Come here."

Otabek slid away from Yuri, squeezing his hand first. Yuri squeezed back, but let him go. _Just come back to me._

"Go ahead, suck me off," Minami said confidently, and were all these Japanese assholes secret dominatrixes or something? "You want to, right?"

Otabek didn't answer, but he stepped off the bed, onto the floor, and got on his knees. Minami sat on the edge of the bed, spread his legs. Yuri sat up to get a better look. 

Otabek always looked so _obedient_ when he got like this. So serious. He leaned in, licked the tip of Minami's shaft, and Minami tipped his head back and moaned. 

Otabek licked at Minami again, his perfect, perfect mouth and wet tongue looking even better on Minami's dick. 

It was good to watch--it was fucking _hot--_ but Yuri couldn't just sit there. He didn’t have the patience. “Good, huh?” Yuri wrapped himself around Minami's back, his cock resting against the base of Minami's spine. He couldn't quite look over Minami's shoulder.

 _"You_ know," Minami said, his head tipped back. He looked blissed out. "Mmm," he said. "I'm moving to Alma--" 

Yuri laughed as his voice cut off. Otabek was stepping up his game.

Minami's lips moved, but he wasn't actually _talking_ any more, not even making any real sounds. It wasn't annoying, exactly, but it was still better when Yuri kissed him again. Felt better, too.

Minami grabbed at Yuri's hair, and Yuri slid back, breaking the kiss. "No," he said. "Not--pull his, if you want. Not hard, just--just like you know he's there, you like it."

"You make me sound like a dog," Otabek said, and Minami made another little squeal when he pulled off.

"I don't like dogs," Yuri said. "I like you."

"Altin-kun," Minami said, his voice high, reedy, tense. "Please--will you please--?"

Yuri kissed Minami's neck, laughing, and Otabek must have taken Minami's cock back in, because Minami's body stiffened in his arms, his hips not quite jerking. Minami's hands weren't on Yuri any more, they'd dropped down to Otabek's hair, and Yuri could see over his shoulder now. Otabek _did_ like having his hair tugged, and it was kind of hot watching someone else do it, watching they way they reacted to each other. Yuri liked the way Minami's hands looked in Otabek's dark hair, liked watching Minami's cock disappear into Otabek's mouth. 

"Beka's got an ear thing," Yuri said. "What do you want? Your ear, your neck?"

"Neck," Minami said, low, tipping his head away from Yuri. "Please."

Yuri sucked at his neck, tasting salt on his skin. Minami was warmer than Yuri, warmer than Otabek. Shit, okay, this 'let's bring the perky Japanese twerp back to Otabek's room' idea was working out pretty well; he was hard enough he knew he'd come again by the time they were through. He stroked the closest nipple with his thumb, feeling it stiffen, and Minami said, "That's...oh, that's good."

Yuri bit at his collarbone. "Damn right I'm good," he said.

Minami laughed. "You're just as confident off the ice," he said, but then Otabek started stroking his thighs, and that shut him up. 

Minami's breath came fast and rough, and he was all but trembling. 

"Told you," Yuri said. "He's good, isn't he?"

Minami moaned a little, and moaned harder when Yuri started sucking at his neck again; not enough to leave a mark, but enough that Minami could feel it. "Don't stop," he said, quiet, almost under his breath. "Don't--oh, _oh--"_

Yuri watched Otabek swallow as Minami came, and shit, that was _hot._

Otabek looked up, his eyes dark and intense, and Yuri swallowed.

Minami dropped back on the mattress. 

Otabek smiled at Yuri. "All right?" he said.

"Get up here, asshole."

Yuri heard Minami laugh, a little weak from how out of breath he was. 

Otabek climbed back on the bed, letting Yuri pull him back up into his arms and next to Minami, who scooted over to let Otabek lie between them. Yuri pulled Otabek in and kissed him, again. He could taste Minami, but it wasn't bad. Salty. Otabek pulled his ponytail loose and kissed him harder.

"Amaaaazing," Minami said, quiet, appreciative. 

_"Someone_ get me off," Otabek muttered, and Minami grabbed his ass, ground forward into him.

"What do you want to do?" Minami asked. "Should we order you around more?" He stroked Otabek's nipple. "Or do you want us to--"

"Mouth," Otabek said. "Yura, your mouth--"

"Beg me for it," Yuri said. 

"Please," Otabek said. "Yura, please, please--"

Yuri stroked his chin. There was starting to be a little stubble there; not quite a five o'clock shadow. Fuck. "Please...?"

"Please," Otabek said. "I want your mouth on me, shit--"

Yuri licked the side of his neck. "Like this?"

Otabek groaned. "Yura," he said.

At some point he'd lose patience. Worse yet, at some point Minami might think he should step in.

"Fine," Yuri conceded, as if he was making a tremendous sacrifice. "If you insist--" He kissed his way down Otabek's shoulder, and Otabek trembled a little with every brush of his lips. Shit, who was he kidding? He loved teasing Otabek but he loved it even more when he pretended to give in, when he started giving Otabek exactly what he wanted. When he tasted the salt on Otabek's skin and felt Otabek's chest hair against his lips, and Otabek’s breath caught when he used his tongue. "Good?" he asked, into Otabek's stomach.

"Mm," Otabek said, and Yuri kissed Minami's fingers, resting on Otabek's hip.

Minami wiggled his fingers, pushed the tip of his index finger against Yuri's lips. Yuri sucked him in for a second, let Minami stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"Can I--" Minami asked.

Otabek pushed back against him. "Please," he said. 

"Mmm," Minami said. "You feel so good."

Otabek's hips moved a little, back toward whatever Minami was doing. 

"Don't go too far," Yuri muttered, and sucked at the soft skin at Otabek's hip. Otabek froze for a second, as if his body was trying to decide which direction held more pleasure. Yuri smiled against his thigh, then kissed slowly, gently, closer to Otabek's dick. Fuck, he was hard. Of course, he was the only one who hadn't gotten off yet.

Yuri brushed Otabek's balls with his thumb. "Shit," he said. Skaters had the best damn thighs. He'd never seen any better than Otabek's. "You ready?"

"Come _on,"_ and okay, fine, if that's what he wanted--

Yuri took Otabek as deep as he could, sucking hard. He put his hands on Otabek's thighs, spreading them apart, stroking his inner thighs with his thumbs. He could smell how close Minami was, pushing his cock against Otabek as Yuri took him in. 

"Not gonna last," Otabek said, "please--"

 _Make it good for him,_ Yuri thought, like he could push his thoughts to Minami, but Minami seemed to be on the same page anyway, at least from the way Otabek reacted. Yuri moved, sliding his lips along Otabek's shaft, listening as Otabek’s breath went ragged.

"Yura--" Otabek said, and Yuri felt his hips jerk up just once before he started coming, and Otabek was always careful, but fuck it, he _wanted_ this, wanted Otabek coming in _his_ mouth, hot and salty and sour. Almost too much, but he'd done it before, and he swallowed through the discomfort. 

He felt Otabek's fingers trail gently through his hair as he finished. "You didn't have to," he said.

"Yeah," Yuri said, pulling off, licking his lips. "I wanted to."

Otabek pulled him up and kissed him, hard, and it should have been gross but it was still pretty hot.

Minami slapped his thigh. "You're heavy," he said. "Roll off."

Otabek laughed. "You okay?"

"Good," Minami said. "Thanks."

Otabek kissed his cheek. "Good."

"Are you always this much fun?"

Otabek laughed.

"I let him come in my hair sometimes," Yuri said. "But not tonight."

"Sometimes you like it when I come in your hair," Otabek said, pulling him closer. "You staying?"

"Me?" Minami asked, with a little bit of a squeak. 

"Yeah," Yuri said, his face already in the pillow. "I'm sleeping here. Fuck, how is your bed so much nicer?"

"I told you, Coach has points."

"I should make Yakov get points." He'd probably just mutter something about capitalism and say no.

"It's okay," Otabek told Minami. "If it wasn't, he would've kicked you out by now."

Yuri wanted to object but it was essentially true.

"I'll let Norio-kun know, then. Do you guys want the shower or anything?"

"It's fine," Otabek said. Yuri just waved his hand.

They were both half-asleep, Otabek spooning Yuri, when Minami came to bed. He slid in next to Yuri, face-to-face, his arm pillowing his head. He was warm and soft from the shower. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, and leaned forward to kiss Minami good night.

 

He woke up to the shower running and an otherwise empty bed. He stretched out over the mattress, tipping his head against the pillow. For all he complained about Yakov, at least he always scheduled late flights. Trying to get out at ass o'clock in the morning sucked.

Otabek came out of the bathroom when he was still scrolling through his phone. "Just you?"

"He's bringing up breakfast," Otabek said, toweling his hair.

"Seriously?"

Otabek shrugged and sat down on the bed. "He's so--"

"Perky?"

"Well, yeah. Enthusiastic was what I was going to say." He had a tiny bruise on his neck. Yuri wondered which of them had done it. _"You_ never brought me breakfast."

"We were too busy for that," Yuri said, getting up and straddling him. "I thought you liked that."

Otabek pulled him close, kissed him, put his hands through Yuri's hair, which was still a mess that needed brushing. 

"Careful," Yuri said, as Otabek caught a knot.

"I won't hurt you."

"You and my hair--" _My hair._ "Otabek."

"Hm?"

"Minami's blond."

"...yes?"

"You have a fucking _type,"_ Yuri said, and grabbed Otabek's wrists. "You never told me!"

Otabek froze. 

"I swear to fuck, if you picked him up because you had a thing for blonds--"

 _"No,"_ Otabek said. "I wanted to get him away from it. I just...got lucky." He hesitated. "Did you--I mean, it was okay, right?"

"Yeah," Yuri said. "I just--you don't _plan_ that shit without me again, okay?"

"I wouldn't," Otabek said. "I didn't." He squeezed Yuri’s hands. "I don't want--"

Yuri leaned down and kissed him again. "Don't," he said. "Just...warn me. If you're planning anything. Which you weren't, so I'm just being an asshole."

"No," Otabek said. "You’re not. I want to know what you want. Not just what I want."

Yuri pressed his forehead to Otabek's. "Yeah," he said. "Okay."

"Not Giacometti, though."

 _"Fuck_ no."

There was a knock at the door. "I really fucking hope that's him," Yuri said.

Otabek reached for his boxers and Yuri rolled over to the far side of the bed, ready to drop to the floor. It wasn't a secret that they were fucking, exactly, but neither of them liked to advertise it. 

Minami came in with a tray with yogurt, a couple of muffins that looked pretty disgusting, a cereal bowl full of sausage links, and a few bottles of fruit juice. "There's not much downstairs, but it's free," he said. "I was hoping for eggs."

Yuri got up and grabbed the soggiest-looking muffin, which looked like it had chocolate chips in it. "Fuck that, you're a lifesaver."

"I owed you guys," he said. "And, you know." He shrugged. "You guys should get time together anyway. It's hard." He sat on the mattress and grabbed a yogurt cup. "I guess I've kind of given up for a while."

Shit, it was too early in the morning to be thinking about feelings. 

"You'll find someone right," Otabek said, dropping on the mattress next to Yuri and sliding am arm around his shoulders. He gestured, and Minami handed him a yogurt and spoon. "Thanks."

"Eventually," he said. "I hope." He glanced at the wall. "Crap, I should be back in my room by now. Thanks for--everything."

"Yeah, you too," Otabek said, and held out his arm.

Minami leaned in and kissed Otabek on the cheek. "Hatsetsu this summer?"

"Probably."

"Okay." He kissed Yuri's cheek too, and then he was gone, a bright blur of blond and white. 

"How's your yogurt?" Yuri asked. Otabek slid a spoonful into his mouth. It wasn't bad. Too sweet, but that was America.

"He's right," he said. "We're lucky."

Yuri kissed him. "Yeah," he said. "When do you have to go?"

"I've got a while," Otabek said. 

"You promised me worship," Yuri said.

Otabek put his yogurt cup down. "I _did."_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains non-explicit references to sponsors creeping on the skaters.
> 
> This is set at Worlds two years after the canon season. It used to be explicitly spelled out in this fic but I pulled it out because I couldn't make the exposition not boring. (Yuri took silver and Otabek has bronze. Minami was a respectable fifth.)


End file.
